Warum
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Desde la partida de Cosmo, Tails se dió la misión de regresarla a la vida. Y lo logra. Sólo que la regresa en una forma "monstruosa" que es odiada por la sociedad. Pero éste error tan sólo quiere ser amado... lástima que nadie lo puede entender. Taismo. Muy ligero "gore" al comienzo.


_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

"¡Por favor, guarda silencio!"

"¡No, no, aléjate de mi! ¡Te lo ruego, no me mates!"

"¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso?"

"¡No te me acerques!"

"¡No te dolerá, te lo juro! Haré todo muy rápido. ¡Serás justo como yo!"

"¡Déjame en paz!"

"Jamás te dejaría, cariño. Te amo."

El sonido de una moto cierra pasó por los oídos de personas inexistentes, personas que jamás harían algo para ayudar a la pobre alma torturada.

Miembro por miembro comenzaba a caer al suelo, el cual, a primer vistazo, podría haber sido confundido con un río de sangre.

Los gritos de la víctima se alternaban con llanto y sonidos ahogados por la sangre que hacía su camino por la boca. Sin embargo, esto no era de importancia para el portador del utensilio de tortura; de hecho, ésta persona estaba sonriendo; una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa en todo sentido.

"Por favor, no llores; esto no me hace más feliz que a ti." Dijo la persona mientras cortaba velozmente, desde el hombro, un brazo.

El joven adolescente cuyo cuerpo estaba en proceso de mutilación miró fijamente, con sus ojos lagrimosos, a su captor; una niña, una niña con aspecto de planta y costuras por todo su cuerpo.

"No se suponía que actuaras así…" dijo con dificultad el joven, un zorro de color naranja.

"Tú tampoco debiste haber actuado así. ¡Yo no soy la mala del cuento!" respondió crudamente la niña

"Me di cuenta de que eras un error."

"¿Y por qué, exactamente?" gritó "¡No le he hecho daño a nadie, y aún así todo lo que tú y todos pueden hacer es llamarme un monstruo! Bueno, amo, para tu información, ¡No! ¡Lo! ¡Soy!" la chica cacheteó duramente al zorro, causando que el llanto se volviera más fuerte.

"Detente." Dijo, seguido por un ataque de tos, salpicando con el líquido vital a la chica en frente de él.

"¿No te gusta verdad? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo mientras tú y todo el mundo me rechazaban? ¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?"

Recogiendo una ensangrentada pierna del suelo, agarró una aguja e hilo, y comenzó a coser el miembro al cuerpo. El niño lloraba por la falta de anestesia.

"¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

"Eso no va a cambiar las cosas. Me hiciste parecer el monstruo que no soy, Tails. Pero tampoco debes preocuparte tanto, no voy a dejar que mueras." Tails no se molestó en responder, sabiendo que esa oración bien pudo haber sido falsa.

"¿Recuerdas ese aparato con los rayos que usaste para darme vida?" dijo en un intento de iniciar una conversación más o menos casual, olvidando por completo su ataque de furia previo o el hecho de que estaba torturando a una víctima indefensa que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. "Pienso usar eso para que te mantengas con vida"

Después de eso, tal como la sangre, el silencio inundó la habitación. La chica continuó reuniendo las piezas del cuerpo y el zorro continuó en su llanto, más ahora sin interrumpir sus gritos para rogar por su vida.

Una vez unido por completo, la chica levantó sin dificultad alguna al joven y lo dejó en una tabla algo oxidada. Prosiguió a cubrirlo con una manta, tal como él había hecho en el momento de su creación, y activó la máquina. Cuatro postes ubicados por las esquinas de la tabla empezaron a emitir un zumbido y a brillar. Unos cuantos minutos después, potentes rayos dirigidos al muchacho salieron por ellos. El susodicho emitió el grito más desgarrador que en algún momento se escuchó en el planeta.

La máquina, segundos después, se apagó; y la chica levantó la manta, revelando que el zorro estaba inconsciente y sangrando, además de por la boca, por la nariz y por la orejas. La niña revisó su pulso y se dio cuenta de que, aún si estaba un poco débil, permitiría que la víctima sobreviviera. Y, en el juicio de la movilidad de su cuerpo, los rayos se supondrían volverían a unir los huesos, arterias, venas y demás para asegurar su reintegración.

Se quedó allí parada, viendo al joven dormir, pensando en como ella alguna vez lo amó, mientras que él y todo el mundo la odió. Sinceramente no lo entendía. Él la había creado para ser el objeto de su afecto, y sin embargo, desde su primer día de vida, él se mostraba aterrorizado por ella.

¿Y los demás? Prácticamente imitaban las acciones de su creador. Simplemente, por más cruda y horrorosa que sonora la verdad, era que nadie la amaba por como lucía.

Y todo eso era por culpa de su creador.

Su horrorosa apariencia que nadie más en ese planeta compartía fue elegida por él. Apariencia que resemblaba ser aquella de una extraña planta antropomórfica. Y eso sin contar las horribles costuras que tenía por su cuerpo para asegurar que no se separara ningún miembro. Una apariencia que parecía la de un monstruo propio de las pesadillas del niño más perturbado.

Además, ni siquiera podía terminar con su propia vida. Estaba atemorizada de la muerte, y, además, todavía tenía la esperanza de ser amada. De todas maneras, al comienzo él no quería que muriera nunca, por eso la hizo para que no pudiera morir por causas naturales.

¿Y por qué no querría que ella muriese?

La respuesta es simple. Es por la misma razón por la que fue creada en primer lugar.

Para mantener viva la memoria de quién ella representaba.

Una chica que, si las memorias que Tails le había dado eran ciertas, era su antigua novia, pero, muy para su pesar, se sacrificó para salvar al mundo.

Y él se mantuvo en depresión por mucho tiempo.

Eso es, hasta que se decidió por no tener que sufrir más y regresar a la vida al amor de su vida.

Y, de alguna forma, lo logró. Logró regresar a Cosmo.

En cuanto abrió los ojos por primera vez, él le sonrió. Estaba genuinamente alegre por tenerla de regreso.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo: su creación no era Cosmo.

Aún siendo creada según la apariencia y personalidad de Cosmo, ambos sabían que ella no era lo que él amaba. Y no era sólo por las costuras, sino porque el sabía que Cosmo había muerto, y ese recuerdo no podía irse; es más, cada vez que la miraba, lloraba, y se dio cuenta de que crearla fue un error y comenzó a llamarla monstruo por todo el sufrimiento que le estaba causando su mera existencia. Y todos sus amigos reaccionaron más o menos igual que él.

Y, por todo eso, ella ahora tenía su venganza. Se vengaba porque él la creó y la rechazó. Él no entendía que ella tenía sed de su amor. Pero ella no entendía algo; no entendía que él actuaba así por lo que ella representaba, ella pesaba que era por su apariencia.

Y como iba él a sentirse repugnado por su parecido si él mismo lucía igual de horripilante que ella.

He ahí el motivo de sus acciones.

Súbitamente, Tails comenzó a temblar violentamente. La chica no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Su respiración se entrecortaba y él se ahogaba. Y ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, quizá unos minutos y de repente se detuvo. La jovencita se acercó a revisar su respiración, y se dio cuenta de que ésta era inexistente. Prosiguió con su pulso para no hallarlo.

Su creador, él que la rechazó, al que ella amaba, había muerto.

Y por más venganza que ella quería, lloró. Sujetó el cuerpo en sus brazos y lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

Ella quería que sufriera, más no que muriera.

Pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y fue por su culpa.

Apenada por sus actos, dejó el cuerpo delicadamente en la tabla y lo volvió a cubrir con la manta. Y ahí se quedó, esperando a que los amigos de su creador se dieran cuenta de su prolongada ausencia y fueran a buscarle. Esperando a que los encontraran. Esperando a que la descuartizaran en señal de venganza, y así, simplemente morir.

Como ya había dicho, la muerte le atemorizaba, pero había cometido un pecado imperdonable. Se lo merecía.

Así que allí se sentó, sollozando a la luz de la luna.

_Me inspiré en la canción "Warum" ("Por qué" en alemán) de Kaito (el de cabello azul de VOCALOID), la cuál estuvo basada en Frankenstein. Además, puede que suba más capítulos en forma de explicar aún más por lo que tuvo que pasar esta réplica de Cosmo antes de los eventos de éste capítulo. Sin embargo, no les puedo prometer nada. Diganme su opinión si tienen tiempo por medio de un review, y, si ven algún error, o ya han visto un fic con la misma idea y con demás coincidencias, les ruego que me lo hagan saber._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
